emily and aaron: reality
by michelle1341
Summary: plot starts with them doing something they shouldn't . they agreed never to tell any one about their relationship . but little do they know that one new years eve will change every thing . there are some changes from the original series . just to make it interesting .
1. Chapter 1

**summary**

**Welcome every one to my new series . I changed the name to Emily and aaron : reality . the plot starts with them doing something they shouldn't . they agreed never to tell any one about their relationship . but little do they know that one new years eve will change every thing . there are some changes from the original series . just to make it interesting . **

**Hey , guys I would love to thank you all for your support hopefully this as good the other story . I would most of all would love to thank rmpcmfan . also Emily was never killed in my series . jj never left the team or had a miscarage . hotch is divioced in this story . haley didn't die either .**

**p.s. so every one wish me luck I could really use it .**

**love michelle1341 , **

**I don't own criminal minds **

**_new years eve_**…. 2009 [ four seasons hotel ]

'' will you get me the punch out of the refrigerator ? '' jj said as she walked to the snack table .

'' yes ma ' am , your every command is my dutie . '' will said with a smirk on his face .

'' stop playing around we have to finish before my whole office gets here . morgan help me put the banner up . '' jj said as she got on the ladder .

_30 minutes later…. guest were filing the ball room . it was filled with laughter and talking . there is a mini bar in the middle of the room . there is a 90in flat screen in the corner of the ball room for the new year's count down . _

'' hey guys . it looks amazing in here . '' Emily said as she hugged jj . Emily was wearing a silver strapless ball gown with silver and black heels . she had a grey silk clunch in her left hand .

'' thank you . I love your dress . it is stunning . '' jj said as she looked Emily up and down .

'' thank you . your dress is beautiful too . have you seen hotch ? '' Emily said as she looked around the room .

'' nope , haven't seen him yet . '' jj said with a huge grin on her face .

'' what ? '' Emily asked as she noticed the grin on the blondes face .

'' oh , nothing . just that you are looking for him . '' said jj .

'' you have been spending too much time with Garcia . '' Emily said trying not to roll her eye's .

'' yes , maybe but she is right you know . you and hotch are hiding some thing . we will find out one day unless you want to just tell us your secret . '' jj said as she turned serious .

'' I don't know what you are talking about . he is a good man but I don't feel that way about him . you and Garcia are seeing thing . there is nothing going on between us . he just went through a divioce . hotch is not a man that can just start over like that . now if you will excuse me . '' Emily said as she walked away .

Jj walked over to garcia and said '' we need to talk . '' then she walked over to a corner in the back of the room .

'' what do we need to talk about ? '' Garcia said as she sipped a glass of the spiked egg nog .

'' we need to get to get Emily and hotch to admit their feelings before midnight . '' jj said as she scanned the room for Emily and hotch .

'' well , do you have a plan ? ''

'' I was hoping our little devious genius had a plan . '' said jj

'' looks like you are in luck because I was thinking the same thing . okay here is the plan . '' Garcia explained as she whispered in jj ear .

_At the mini bar…_

'' hey hotch . enjoying the party ? '' Emily said as she sipped the egg nog .

'' yeah , jj really knows how to through a party . what about you ? '' hotch said as he looked around .

'' it is okay . you they are going to try and pull something . '' said Emily . before hotch could say any thing else morgan and reid walked over to them .

'' hey , guys you feel like having a shot competition ? '' said morgan .

'' sorry I have to drive home so count me out . '' said hotch .

'' what about you printiss ? '' morgan said with his puppy dog eye's .

'' you know what I am going accept that challenge . I'll just get a room here . '' Emily as she put her clunch on the counter .

'' okay , first one to make it to 10 get's 50 buck's from the loser . '' morgan said as he winked at Garcia . Garcia put a thumbs up . then she went to get jj .

'' do you really think this will work . '' said jj .

'' yes , we get her drunk enough . so she will spill her secret . I am fairly positive this will work and if it doesn't we will find another way . either way we are going to get her to tell us . that I do know . '' Garcia said as she drank the rest of the egg nog in her cup .

'' okay , this better work because if we get caught we are toast . '' said jj .

'' oh , it will . '' Garcia said with a determined grin on her face .

**_To be continued …._**

**_So rate and tell me what you think . I need at least 5 reviews ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 . I got 5 reviews so I need 5 more . **

'' okay bartender I need 20 shots . '' morgan said as he handed 10 dollars to him .

The bartender put 10 in front of both morgan and Emily .

'' okay . you ready ? '' Emily said as she took a seat .

'' I was born ready . now ready set go . '' morgan said as he picked up a shot .

**_10 shot later … _**

'' I win . you owe me 50 bucks . '' Emily said as she threw her hands in the air .

'' when did you get so good at this ? '' said morgan .

'' well , I practiced . where's my money ? '' Emily said as she put her hand out for her money .

Derek gave the money . then he said , '' you want to go for another round ? ''

'' you are just throwing your money around and making a rich woman . yes I will go again . ''

'' okay . bartender more shots . '' morgan said as he gave him the money .

'' ready set go . '' morgan said as the bartender put all the drinks in front of them .

**_10 shots later … _**

'' whoa . I win again . my money please . '' said Emily .

'' okay I give up . '' morgan said as he put his wallet back in his pocket .

Before Emily said any thing else . hotch said whispered in Emily's ear .

'' I'm ready to go . I will get the key you meet me at the elevators in about 5 minute . '' hotch whispered .

'' okay . please get a room with a good view . '' Emily whispered back .

He left the bar . then emily got to tell jj she was leaving . she found jj and Garcia in the corner whispering . she walked to them and said , '' hey jj I'm leaving . I am tired . ''

'' it is not even midnight . you are already leaving . '' said jj .

'' well , yes . I will see you later . ''

'' can you just stay at least till midnight ? please . '' jj whined .

'' sorry I have to or I am going to be late . '' Emily blurted out by accident . she put her hand .

'' late for what ? '' jj and Garcia asked at once . they knew she would crack sooner or later .

'' nothing . I have to go . good night . '' Emily said as she nearly ran out of there . when she left Garcia turned to face jj and said .

'' you think she has a date with a certain person ? '' Garcia asked .

'' I do not know let's see if morgan knows any thing . ''

They walked over to the bar to find reid and morgan talking about football plays .

'' hey morgan . do you know where hotch is ? I need to speak with him . '' jj said in a curious tone .

'' uh , he left . he said that it was getting late . so he was going to his room to get some sleep . he left about 5 minutes ago . before he left he whispered some thing in emily's ear . '' morgan said as he took a sip of his beer .

'' thank you morgan . '' Garcia as she and jj walked away .

They went back to the corner they were in earlier .

'' don't you find it odd that they left around the same time . with the same excuse . he also told her some thing before he left . then she tells us she is leaving . what do you think they up to ? '' Garcia explained . her eyes filled with curiosity .

'' some thing I do not want to even imagine . ''

'' okay , we know all the facts . now we need her to tell us or we can get them ? '' Garcia said with a devious smile .

**_What will happen tell me what you think_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys I am a little aggravated today okay so I am going to try my best to make it perfect . It's just some family issues . I promise not to take it out on the story or you guys . I just want to thanks those viewers that stood with me through the ups and downs dealing with my stories . So far I only had one bad review . some people need to stop acting like drama queens . I some times may criticize some people and say some mean things about their stories , but I do not just come out and say in a mean way . I tell what is wrong but I do it nicely . I give them suggestions not just be mean . I feel like every one wants to make it so I have no confidence in my self . I feel a little better now that I let it out . this site is to be able to show who you really are but some people have to take the little confidence you have ._**

**Love ,** **michelle **

'' Excuse me . Do know what room Aaron Hotchner is ? '' said as soon as she and Garcia arrived at the front desk .

'' Ah . Aaron Hotchner is in room 306 . '' the man at the desk said as he typed .

'' Did he have any one with him ? '' said jj .

'' No , but he did have champagne and strawberry's sent to his room . I guess he has a big date . I know because he had a beautiful brunette waiting at the elevator . I will tell you this he is one lucky man to have a woman like that waiting for him . ''

'' Did she have big brown eyes and a nice silver dress on ? '' said jj .

'' Yeah , it looked expensive . they left a little while ago . ''

'' Thank you . '' jj said as she and Garcia walked to the elevator . Garcia the up button .

'' what do you think they are do right now ? '' said Garcia .

'' I bet you know what they are doing . You know what I wonder ? '' said as she and Garcia went in to the elevator .

'' what ? '' Garcia said as she pushed one of the buttons .

'' How did they start dating . you know . Emily was right when she said Hotch doesn't just start over that quick . Okay maybe we knew that they had feelings before he got divorced . We both know that he never cheat on Hayley . He is too much of a good man to do that . '' said jj .

'' Oh , trust me when we catch them she is going to tell us the whole story . '' Garcia said as they got ready to leave the elevator .

**_In front of room 306 …_**

'' Are you sure we should do this . What if we get in trouble with hotch ? you know I am afraid of hotch . especially his stare . '' Garcia said nervously .

'' if any one is getting in trouble it is them . First for not telling us and second keeping it a secret for so long . '' jj said as she got ready to knock .

Then jj knocked on the door . they heard some one move to the door . then Hotch opened the door .

'' Can I do some thing for you ? '' hotch said as he opened the door all the way . he was wearing some blue and black plaid pajama pants and a black shirt , that outlined his figure . his hair was wet but nicely groomed .

'' Yeah , have you seen Emily ? '' Garcia said even more nervously .

'' Uh , no I haven't seen her since I left the party . any thing else I can do for you ? ''

'' no , but if you see her tell her we are looking for her . '' jj said as she and Garcia walked away from the door as Hotch closed it .

**_Room 306 …_**

'' Hey Hotch , who was at the door ? '' Emily said as she came out of the bathroom in her tank top and shorts . While drying her soaked hair .

'' It was jj and Garcia . they wanted to know if I knew where you are . '' Hotch said as took the towel from Emily .

'' I tell you those two are not going to give up . You do know we are going to have to tell one of these days . right . '' Emily said as she put her hands around his neck .

'' well we can keep it a secret for a while more . we will tell them soon . I promise . '' He said as he leaned down to kiss her . she smiled and returned the kiss .

**_[ we all know what happened next . can you figure it out . ]_**

**Okay the next chapter skips a few weeks . you will find out some crazy / wonderful news does any one know , take a guess . tell me what you thank . if you like the way I have let me down nicely . give suggestions not just come out and be mean . thank you , love every one of my viewers you are the reason I have a voice and how I feel about things .**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I didn't get reviews yet but I was bored . I am going to say this I am a little bit happier . mamma has got her confidence back . I want to answer this question for me . this has had me thinking . why would Hayley leave hotch ? that is what I don't get . hotch is caring person . he loving , gentle under his chief mask . protective and some times over protective of his family . he isn't perfect but if you look around at most of the men in this world . he is the closest to perfect we can get . if I could have him or a man like him . I would know that I am very lucky . I would not make him give up his job . we all know that if hadn't stayed he would be miserable .now tell me this if you were in Hayley shoes would you of had left him or stayed there ? that all I want . when I do plan to settle down in the future I would want a man like him . some who is true to their self and is not selfish . I am going to say this the women who can find a man that like him is very lucky don't let them go . that is my advice . Also it is 2010 now . Hayley already died . **

**Love michelle , **

'' Hey , Emily it is time to get up . We have to go home . '' Hotch said as he tried to wake Emily up . he was in his clothes that he wore when he didn't go to work . His hair still wet from the shower he took .

'' Why , I don't want to get up . My head hurts . '' Emily said as she rubbed her messy hair .

'' Well , you shouldn't of had accepted Morgan's challenge twice . Now come on we only have less than 2 hours to check out . You have to get ready and we both know you take a while . '' Said Hotch .

'' Fine . Hand me my robe . I am not just getting out of these sheets naked . It is cold . '' Emily said as she turned over and sat up on the on the back frame . She grabbed the robe from him . Then she put her hair in a messy pony tail and got up . she kissed him and left to get in the shower . Hotch cleaned all the clothes off the floor and put them in the bag .

**_1 and half hour later …_**

They were waiting for the elevator . they each had their bag in their hand . the elevator went _ding ._ when they entered they didn't expect was Jj and Will in the elevator .

'' Hey Emily and Hotch . You two were put on the same floor . What a coincidence that you two were put on the same floor . then you are up at the same time . '' Jj said in a sarcastic tone of voice .

'' Yeah . What a coincidence . '' Emily said as she looked to the floor .

'' Uh huh . okay , Did you sleep well last night ? '' Jj said looking at Emily with curious eye's .

'' I guess you can say that . '' Emily said trying not to chuckle remembering last night .

'' Uh huh . What ever you say . '' Jj said in a sarcastic tone .

'' Yep . '' Emily said mocking her friends tone . Before any one else could say any thing . the elevator doors opened and they left . Hotch checked them out . Emily just went to her car so she could get a head start to the restaurant . So they would not have to wait that long for a table .

**_In the lobby …_**

Hotch had just left . While will was checking them Jj and Garcia were talking .

'' She still denied it even when you saw them get on together . '' Garcia said as she walked them over to a corner alone .

'' Yep . She is playing like they are not together . She's good . what are we going to do now ? '' Said Jj .

'' I don't know yet but I will figure some thing out . '' Garcia said with a devious tone in her voice .

**_3 weeks later … _**

They were on the plane waiting for take off . They have a 6 hour flight home . So every one got as comfortable as they could . Jj and Emily were in the two chairs by the bath room . every one else was on the other side either sleeping or reading .

'' So Emily what have you been up to lately on your personal time ? '' Jj said with some curiosity in her voice .

'' Nothing really . '' Emily said with out looking up from her file . She knew she couldn't hold a strait face . The truth was that she had been spending time with Jack and Hotch . They enjoyed going to the park on Saturdays . She treated him as if he was her own .

'' Are you dating any one ? '' said jj .

'' No , between paper work and cases . I really don't have time to date . '' Emily said still not looking up from her file .

'' Can I ask you a question Emily ? ''

Emily took a sip of water . Then said . '' Yeah , sure . ''

'' What is I like to sleep with your boss ? Jj said as Emily was drinking her water . When she said it Emily choked on her water . Every one stared at Emily . When Emily finished choking she said . '' What are you talking about ? '' Once every one looked away .

'' Don't play dumb with me . We all know the truth . '' Jj said as she gave Emily some napkins .

'' I don't know what are talking about . '' Emily said trying not sound like she was lying .

'' Okay . Keep telling your self that lie , maybe you will one day believe it . '' said Jj .

Emily didn't say any thing else the whole time home . They got home at noon . Emily and Hotch took separate cars . They went strait home to see jack . Emily had cooked dinner . They ate mac and cheese because Emily was craving it . After Jack was put to sleep . Emily and Hotch watched a movie .

'' You know they are really close to find out about us . '' Emily said as she looked away from the t.v .

'' How come ? ''

'' Well , while we were on the plan I was being interrogated . '' Emily said looking at Hotch .

'' Is that you nearly choked to death on the plane ? '' Hotch said as he chuckled .

'' Yes , she caught me off guard . ''

'' We will tell them soon . '' Hotch said as he kissed her . After she finished kissing him . She ran to the bathroom and through her guts up . Hotch looked at her with concerned eye's .

'' Are you okay ? '' He said with concern in his voice .

'' Yeah . It's probably just some food poison . That's the last time I eat Chinese there . '' Emily said jokily .

**I left a little foreshadowing there . tell me what you think .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next one . So I have one spoiler for the next couple of chapters . If you have seen greys anatomy season 10 . When April and Jackson have a the fight towards the end of the season . So I am going to do some thing like that . Please review . I want you to tell me what you think . **

** Love Michelle ,**

**3 weeks later ...**

'' Hey , can I talk to you about some thing ? '' Emily said as she walked in to her supervisor'soffice .

'' Yes , sure . What about ? '' Hotch said as he looked up from his file .

'' I know it is not the to talk about it but I just need to say it . '' Emily said looking him strait in the eye .

'' Okay , go on . '' Said Hotch .

'' Well , do ever think out starting a family with me some day . '' Emily said hesitantly .

'' Yes but I don't think about it often . We only have been dating a few months so I don't see us starting a family any time soon . '' Hotch said in a firm but soft tone of voice .

'' Thanks that is all I needed to here . '' Emily said holding back her tears . then she got up and walked to the door . '' I am staying with Garcia tonight . I am going to need some one to talk to who understands . '' then she walked out before he could say any thing else . when Emily got down the stairs she finally let her tears fall .

**_At Garcia's place …_**

Emily knocked on Garcia's door with her left hand and carried her go bag in her left .

Garcia opened the door and said '' hey Em ,come in . Just put your stuff over there . '' Emily walked in and did as she was told .

'' So , Emily what is wrong ? '' Garcia said noticing the way Emily looked .

'' Uh , I had some what of a fight with my boyfriend . I didn't feel like going home alone . So I decided that I'd stay with you till I resolve this and plus I could use a little cheering up from one of my favorite people . '' Emily said with a half smile .

'' It is going to be okay . '' Garcia said as she pulled Emily in to a hug .

**_20 minutes later … _**

'' So what happened between you and this boyfriend of yours ? '' Said Garcia .

'' Well , I asked him if he saw us starting a family any time soon . You know I'm not getting younger . He said he never really thought about it . Then I walked out before argue any more . '' Said Emily .

'' Well do you see your self starting a family with him any time soon ? '' Garcia said with some curiosity in her voice .

'' Well , yes . He is a amazing father to his son . I feel like his son is my own but I want one of my own and my time is running out . He is an amazing and wonderful man . I love him dearly . '' Emily said with a little smile while trying to hold back tears again .

'' Tell him how you feel about the situation . So who is this guy any way ? '' Garcia said with a devious smile . Before Emily could say any thing the door bell ring .

'' That must be Jj . '' Then Garcia got up off the couch and opened the door for Jj . Once Jj got settled and caught up . Garcia asked again .

'' So who is your secretive boyfriend ? '' Jj asked with some enthusiasm .

'' You know we are going to keep asking till we get an answer . '' Said Garcia .

'' Fine but you have keep it to your self . No one can find out till we tell them . Do we understand each other . '' Emily said as she looked at them one by one .

'' We promise . '' They said in unison .

'' Okay , I.. am.. dating ….. Hotch . '' Emily said as she watched their facial exspresions .

'' Omg . I knew . We just needed you to admit it . '' Gar said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

'' When did you guys figure it out ? '' Said Emily .

'' At the new years party . We started to officially connect the dots when you both left with the same excuse . Plus we kind of saw your go bag in Hotch's room when we talked to him that night . '' Said Garcia.

'' That what has been bugging me , how did you find out what room was staying in ? '' Said Emily .

'' We kind of asked the man at the front desk . He told us that he saw you and Hotch go in the elevator together . '' Said jj .

'' So what did you two do that night ? '' Garcia said with a lot of curiosity in her voice .

'' We didn't do any thing besides celebrate the new year . '' Emily said with some sarcasm in her voice .

'' Oh , really so what is our boss like after hours ? '' Said Garcia .

'' Let's just say he is whole lot more fun . '' Emily said winking at them . they all started laughing .

'' Okay so who is hungry ? '' Garcia asked as she got up and went to the kitchen . when she brought the tray of cheeses in front of Emily . Emily's stomach did a summer salt . Then she ran to the bathroom and throw her gut's up again that day .

When she came back to the living room she saw the look of concern in her friends eyes .

'' Are you okay ? '' Garcia said handing Emily a wet napkin .

'' Yeah , it is just that the smell of the cheese hurt my stomach . It is weird that every time I smell cheese and vanilla my stomach does a summer salt . that is the 3 rd time today that I through up . '' Emily said with a small laugh trying to lighten mood . She laughed with Garcia . But when she looked at Jj she wasn't laughing just looking at her with big eye's .

'' Jj , what is wrong ? '' Emily said with concern In voice .

'' Emily , do you get nauseous every day ? '' Said Jj .

'' Most of the time . Why does that matter ? '' Emily said with some curiosity on why her friend was asking .

'' Remember when you said you wanted to start a family ? '' Said Jj .

'' Yeah , what does that have to do with any thing ? '' Emily said still curious about her friend .

'' Well it sounds like you might actually be getting a child of your own . '' Jj said with excitement .

**What do you think . I had my self wanting more **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it has been so long but I am back . I know you all have been waiting for chapter . so here it is . please tell me what you think . wish me luck . **

**Love Michelle 1314 , **

'' Well it sounds like you might actually be getting a child of your own . '' Jj said with excitement .

'' I'm sorry what . '' Emily said trying to hide how shocked she was . '' Did you just say that I'm pregnant ? ''

'' Emily you the symptoms of a pregnant women , and trust me I know them personally . '' Said Jj .

'' That is not possible . I can't be . I am not …. '' Emily rambled on .

'' Emily . '' Jj said to stop her . '' it is possible . now all you need to do find for sure . and if I am right you are going to have to talk to Hotch . ''

Emily plopped all the way down on the couch and put her hands over her face . Garcia just stood there shocked at what Jj just said . then Garcia walked over to where Jj was siting and sat down next to her .

'' what am going to do if I am . And how is Hotch going to react ? What if he reacts bad then what am going to do ? '' Emily said while holding back her tears .

'' Every thing is going to be okay em . We have your back always . Every thing happens for reason . '' Garcia said in a reassuring way .

'' Thanks Garcia . '' Said Emily .

'' Emily do you want to find out tonight ? '' said Jj .

'' Okay lets get this over with . '' Emily said getting up from the couch .

They all grabbed their coat and went to the drug store down the street . Garcia bought some candy for them later . Emily and Jj went to by the test in the other isle . Emily just stood there while Jj was reading boxes . it took her 10 minutes to choose one . she got 5 of them .

**At Garcia's place , **

'' Can this take any longer ? '' Said Emily . Emily was walking in circles in the living room .

'' It has only been 45 seconds '' Said Jj .

'' Yes , but it feels like forever . It is probably negative . '' Said Emily .

'' You don't know that sweaty . '' Garcia said put a hand on Emily's back to she is there for her .

'' It is almost time , 45 more seconds . '' Said Jj

_40 , 35 , 30 , 25 , 20 , 15 , 10 , 5 …. Ring.. ring.._

They all went in to the bathroom . '' I … I can't look . Jj tell me what it says . '' Emily as she turned to look at the door .

'' okay , '' Jj said picking it up . '' they say positive . ''

Emily heart sunk into her stomach . '' Oh hell . What am I going to do . He is probably going to be mad . ''

'' Hey he may not have thought of having kids yet but , He is a good man . He will be there for you and this baby . You know every time we look at you two together we can tell he is in love with you . we all know it . So you do you . '' Said Jj .

'' Yeah we all can tell . How did you think we all knew some thing was going on between you two . even reid suspected and you know if he caught on it is true . You two will move past this , especially since you are having a baby together weather you like it or not . '' Said Garcia .

'' Yeah , you guys are right . But how do I tell him ? That is the main thing . '' Emily said as she walked to the couch .

No one talked after a while . They just watched old reruns and ate junk food . they all slept on the couches .

**_The next day …._**

Emily knocked on Hotch's apartment door . She waited a couple of second then Hotch opened the door .

'' Hey , can we talk for a moment ? '' Emily looking at the floor .

'' Come in . '' He said moving aside to let her in .

She waited for him to walk over to her .

'' What do you want to talk about ? '' Said Hotch .

'' I want to talk about our last conversation . '' said Emily .

'' Emily , I am in love with you . I do plan on starting a family with but not just yet . Can we just move on past this ? '' He said walking a little close to her .

''I love you too . I do want to move past this , but we can't . '' Emily said looking him in the eye .

'' May I ask why ? '' Hotch said . He was confused .

'' Because I am pregnant . '' Emily said looking at the floor .

**At least you know for sure . When you read the next one , you are going to love Hotch a whole lot more . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys , I have been distracted . that is why I haven't been up dating . I am working hard on my stories . I hope to finish all three before school starts . then I am taking a break for a good couple of weeks . but I will check up every couple of weekend . I appreciate every person who stood by me . tell me what you think .**

'' Because I am pregnant . '' Emily said looking at the floor .

He just stood there in shock . He couldn't believe he just herd . He didn't say anything .

'' Hotch , I really want this . I understand that you wanted to but what is done is done . We can't change that . I can do this alone if you want . You don't to be there for me…. '' Emily said looking in the eye . she was holding back her tears .

'' Emily , '' He said walking closer to her . '' I said l loved you and I meant . I may of said I wanted to wait but it is to late . I am not letting you do this alone . after all this is my child too . I will be there every step of the way . I will love this child . '' He then moved the out of face .

'' You really mean that ? '' Emily said as tears of joys filled her eyes .

'' Of course I meant it . '' He said as he pulled her in to a kiss .

They went to bed after that . He held her close . He was truly happy that jack was going to get another sibling .

**_Tuesday … _**

Emily and Hotch left for work together . They had not said much that morning . They did not know what they were going to do with telling Strauss , the Director or the team .

'' What are we going to do ? How are we go to tell the team ? '' Emily said breaking the silence in the car .

'' What do you have in mind ? '' Said Hotch .

'' Jj and Garcia already know . That leaves Morgan , Rossi , and Reid . I think we should just tell them after briefing and get it over with . '' Said Emily .

'' Okay , don't worry I am sure they will be happy for us . '' Hotch said in a calm but firm voice .

'' You know why I love you ? '' Emily said .

'' why ? ''

'' I love because you are understanding , loving even though you don't show emotion at work , you are mature and don't act aggressive even you are mad . You are handsome . '' Emily said kissing him on the cheek .

'' Really . '' Hotch said taking her hand in to his .

**_Team briefing …_**

The team all gathered in the conference .

'' 3 bodies have been found in Sacramento , California in past 6 months . Allusion stoner 26 , Audry mills 28 , and Stacy smith 27 . they were all tortured for a couple of weeks before they were killed . they were all executed at point blank range . '' Said Jj .

'' Why torture them for weeks and then just execute them . '' Said Emily .

'' Maybe the unsub feels remorse they have done . and put them out their misery . '' Said Morgan .

'' Or the unsub gets bored with them . '' Said Hotch .

'' What is the connection between the victims ? '' Said Rossi .

'' They didn't go to the same school , didn't live in the same neighborhood , etc . I am still cross checking for more things . '' Said Garcia .

'' Were the girls raped ? '' Reid said looking up from his file .

'' No the girls were not raped as far we know . '' Said Jj .

'' Okay wheels up in 30 . '' Hotch said while he pack his files in his brief case . '' Garcia see if you can find any related crimes . '' He then he gave Emily a Quick glance that meant for her to tell them .

'' Hey guys I have some thing to tell you . '' Emily said as she took Hotch hand . every turned their attention to her . Garcia and Jj were smiling . Morgan , Rossi and Reid looked very shocked to see her holding hands with their stern supervisor .

'' Uh how do I say this . '' Said Emily . Before Emily could say any thing else Morgan spoke .

'' You are dating Hotch is that what you are trying to say ? '' Said Morgan .

'' Yes , that is part of it . The other part of it is that I … am … um pregnant . '' Emily said as she observed every ones face and actions from what she had said .

**_Cliffhanger . tell me what you think about what Hotch said in the beginning . I love him a little more from he said . like I said every thing happened for a reason ._**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it has been a long month and I have been bored . I missed you guys . I started school a couple of weeks ago. I am doing well . so last night I watched the new season and I am so mad that they killed sweets of before his baby is born . that is just cold . I am trying to prepare for the next episode of bones . Also castle starts soon .

" yeah that is part of it . the other part of it is that I ... am ... um pregnant " Emily said as she observed every ones face and actions from what she had said .

" wow that is quite a surprise we didn't expect . but we are happy for you. " Dave said as he hugged her .

They all hugged Emily and shook Hotch's hand.

They went to dinner to celebrate the new addition to the family. They had a great time . they spent most of the time talking about the baby . the girls started to plan the baby shower and the boys teased Hotch .

_at_ Hotch's_ apartment_ ...

Jack was sitting at the table waiting for Emily and his father to tell him the surprise .

"Jack how would feel to have a little sibling ."ask Emily.

" it will be nice to have little brother or sister. "said Jack.

" I'm happy to tell you that you will be having a little sister or brother . " said Emily

" I'm a little brother . " said Jack.

they watched a movie and went to bed. they all were happy that they were going have a new addition to their family .

" we're going to need a new place to live in because there won't be enough room for two children in your apartment or mine. " Emily said getting into bed .

"well we can always find a brand new house and all things you want. " Hotch said as he kissed her goodnight.

**hey guys I know its short but I just had to make sure was all said. it is nice to be writing and I really did miss you all .hopefully I have another episode up by October 10th love you all.**


End file.
